KC Comfort
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: When Liz dies Enzo takes Caroline to only person who will make her feel better
1. Get me out of here

**I've decide to put all my Drabbles that I've written on tumblr on here too. I wrote this first part for Klaroline au week day five canonish.**

 **I'm planning to be put all my Drabbles on here you guys tell me if you want the Drabbles in one big story or do you want them to be on their own.**

Xxx

"Get me out of here."

Caroline's mom Liz just died they had her funeral today and now they're all at the grill having a gathering. Caroline is next to her new best friend Enzo who had been her rock through out this whole thing. "Come on gorgeous."

Enzo hands Caroline her coat when Elena sees Caroline at the door. " Your leaving?"

" Yeah I can't be here anymore."

Elena is sad for her friend " Let me get my coat and I will walk you home."

Caroline needs to leave she can't be here anymore " No stay it's two blocks and I have Enzo."

" Caroline it's no problem I can walk you."

Caroline hugs her " Thank you but I just need to get out of here and Enzo was leaving plus he's my friend."

" Call me later."

Caroline nods and Enzo accompanies Caroline out.

Xxx

They get in Enzo's car and he turns to his blonde best friend. " Where do you want to go gorgeous?"

Caroline is on the verge of a breakdown " The airport."

Enzo is confused " Everyone you know is in the grill. Why would you need to go to the airport?"

Caroline trying to hold back the tears " Not everyone please Enzo just take me to the airport."

Enzo starts the car and drives off. They arrive at the airport and before Enzo even has the car stopped Caroline is out of the car and running into the airport.

Enzo stops the car and when a guy yells at him that he can't park here he compels the guy to park his car while he chases Caroline. He finds her at a desk buying a ticket "Another ticket wherever she's going."

Caroline turns around to face him " You don't even know where I'm going."

Enzo looks at her seriously " Do you even know where your going?"

The lady at the desk Interrupts them " Miss that flight is sold out."

That was the last string for Caroline she doesn't like compelling people but she's having the worst day ever she compels the woman. " Do you have any private planes?"

The woman nods " Good then I need one and I need it to go to New Orleans and I need it now. My mom just died I just put her cancer riddled body in the ground 4 hours and 32 minutes ago and all I want is one flight to New Orleans and your telling me there sold out. "

The woman nods and does what's she's told when Caroline adds " Make sure there vodka on the plane."

Enzo has been watching this " Why are you going to New Orleans?"

" I have a friend there and he can take the pain away."

Enzo doesn't like the sound of that " What do you mean he can take the pain away?"

The woman looks up at the two vampires " Your plane- Enzo interrupts her "Hold on."

He grabs Caroline by the shoulders " Did you?"

Caroline has tears welling in her eyes " I want to so bad I can't take the pain anymore."

Enzo pulls her into his chest " As your best friend and someone who has turned it off. I'm not going to let you do that. So if your going to New Orleans then count me in."

Caroline pulls away " You would do that for me?"

Enzo smiles and wiped a tear off her face " You are the most stable person in my life."

Caroline smiles " Thanks and you have become the most stable person in my life."

The lady at the desk has been watching them " Your plane is ready Miss."

Caroline wipes her tears and looks at her "Thank you."

Xxx

They get on the plane and instead of champagne there vodka but there still champagne glasses they both gave a glass of vodka. " Goldilocks who do you know in New Orleans?"

Caroline takes a sip of her vodka " When we met, Damon told you your my type dodgy morals, charming accent, well travelled."

" I think you forgot unable to take a hint, arrogant, tactless."

Caroline smiles she remembers having this conversation when they went to go find Stefans doppelgänger "Precisely well the person that lives in New Orleans he is all those things and more is an original vampire actually he's the original hybrid half werewolf half vampire and he loves me."

Enzo taking all this in " What is an original and if he loved you why isn't he here?"

" His family are the first vampires ever and he's not here because I told him not to come back to Mystic Falls."

Xxx

They arrive Enzo looks over at his blonde companion " Where to now?"

Caroline bites her lip " I don't know I don't actually know where he lives here?"

Enzo laughs " You compelled us a plane to take us here and you don't even know if he's here or where he lives."

Caroline looks around " Look he's either in a bar and he probably has biggest house in town."

Enzo is speechless " That shouldn't be hard to find one guy in a bar with a big house in a town known for drinking and big buildings."

Caroline side eyes him " I didn't ask you to come."

" You said you wanted to turn it off I'm not going to let that happen and i couldn't let you go to a new town alone and vulnerable."

Xxx

Caroline and Enzo are on bourbon street walking around when they come to a house with what looks like a party both of them look at each other there not dressed for a party there still in their funeral clothes a black sleeveless dress and a black suit.

They are wondering around the party when a guy comes up to them " Can I help you?"

Caroline continuing looking around Enzo answers the guy " Ya were looking for someone what was his name love?"

Caroline is pulled out of looking " I can't find any of them and his names Klaus Mikaelson."

Marcel looks over the new comers " Your looking for Klaus sorry to tell you but he's not here I saw him leave with Rebekah and Elijah in tow."

Caroline is desperate " Do you know when he's going to be back or where he went?"

" I don't know he seemed to be in a hurry how do you know him and maybe I can help?"

Caroline can't even put on her best miss mystic smile for this guy "You can't help and he's a close friend if you see him tell him he has company."

Xxx

They walk in the house and are looking around when they hear voices they hide and see a couple walking past them in wedding clothes after the couple leaves. They come out of there hiding place Enzo looks over to see how Caroline is doing " I think we just crashed a wedding."

Caroline looks down the hallway where the couple was " None of this makes sense first I know that girl she's a bitch who would marry her and why would Klaus of all people host her wedding at his house."

Enzo shrugs " How can you tell this is Klaus' house it could be that bitches house."

Caroline stops at a door and glances inside " For one it's the biggest house we have seen and second this." She opens the door and it's a studio.

They leave and keep walking they stop at another door. Caroline opens it a little and pokes her head in to see if anyone in is it " Its empty and the room I was looking for."

They enter and Caroline sits on the end of the bed while Enzo comes and sits next to her she lets out everything she has been holding in not just today but since she found out her mom has been diagnosed with cancer. Enzo puts his arms around her " Let it out gorgeous."

Xxx

Klaus and his siblings walk back into the compound when Marcel spots Klaus and goes over to him " Klaus."

Klaus stops him there " Marcellus it has been a long night all I want is a drink then I'm going to spend some time with my daughter and you are neither so goodnight."

Marcel tries to tell him again " But Klaus."

This time Klaus gets in his face " Marcellus I just had to watch my brother die for a second time and was helpless a second time to help him so don't test me right now."

Klaus grabs a bottle of bourbon and heads up to his room as he is getting closer to his room he hears crying and a can smell a familiar scent he gets to his bedroom door and the crying is louder he opens the door and sees Caroline crying in the arms of some guy he doesn't know sitting on the bottom of his bed. He puts his bottle down and gives over to her " Caroline what's wrong?"

Caroline pulls out of Enzo's arms and turns around to face the other British man in her life " My mom died and I buried her today."

Klaus knows how much Liz meant to Caroline he pulls her into his chest " It's ok love."

Caroline shakes her head still crying " It's not ok I want you to compel me and I want to shut it off."

Klaus looks at the broken blonde in his arms he takes her chin in his hand and tilts it so they can look in each other's eyes " I'm not going to let you turn it off you are the strongest baby vampire I know. Not only are you the strongest but your so full of light you spread it everywhere. You bring light to even the darkest hearts. Everyone deserves someone like you in there lives and the people who are worthy to be in your presence don't appreciate it like they should."

Caroline is still in tears " Thank you."

Klaus kisses her forehead.

Xxx

Klaus looks at Enzo for the first time since he entered the room and grabs his head and starts compelling him " If you value your life I would suggest you leave before I obliterate you."

Caroline moves and grabs Enzo when he goes to move " Seriously uncompel him."

Klaus looks down at the now fiery blonde " No he trespassed in my room sat on my bed comforted my last love."

Caroline looks at him still holding on to Enzo's arm all the sadness in her now turns to anger "I came here because I needed someone to compel me to forget everything but instead you go alpha male on my new best friend and compel him."

Klaus stands up " Sorry you wasted a trip I would never compel you."

Caroline stands up too " Then where's Rebekah she's not my favorite but I know her more than Elijah."

Klaus looks at her she hasn't seen him since that memorable day in the woods and she has come to him when her mom died "She would be no help. Why do you want to be compelled?"

Caroline just comes out with why she's here " I can't do this anymore I want the pain of my mothers death gone I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Klaus looks down he remembers killing his parents and his birth father the only death that he felt sad for was his birth father " I know what it feels like to lose a parent also how to kill a parent."

Caroline is still holding on to Enzo's arm " If your not going to compel me or let Rebekah do it then help me."

Klaus hates seeing his love broken " I'll help you."

Caroline nods and tightens her grip on Enzo when he moves again " Can you uncompel him now he isn't a threat and if i am going to get through this I need all the people who love me around me."

Klaus looks at Enzo then down at Caroline " Does he love you?"

For anyone it was a simple question but with these two nothing is simple she hears the vulnerability in his voice " He doesn't love me like you do nobody loves me like you do but he does love me as a best friend."

Klaus looks down at the pleading blonde " For you Caroline."

He looks Enzo in the eye " Stop."

Enzo blinks " What just happened?"

Caroline explains to him what happened.

Xxx

Klaus shows Enzo to a guess room and turns to Caroline once there alone " You can stay in my room if you like I promise I won't do anything."

Caroline smiles a little " Thank you but can you just hold me for now."

Klaus loves to see Caroline smile if only it's a small smile he nods and picks her put bridal style " Of course sweetheart."

Klaus carries her to his room and puts her on the bed " Do you want to change out of those clothes first."

Caroline looks down at her dress " I don't have any other clothes."

Klaus goes over to his closet and pulls out one of his Henley's " You can wear one of my shirts to bed and tomorrow I can ask Rebekah if you can borrow something while I send someone to get you clothes."

Caroline nods and takes her dress off she's to drained from the day to even care she's getting undressed in front of Klaus plus it's not like he hasn't seen her naked before. She takes his shirt and puts it on and he climbs into bed and pulls her into his side and runs his fingers through her hair comforting her. " Sweetheart everything is going to be fine you will find the strength I know you have and move pass this. I will be with you every step of the way if you want me to."

Caroline snuggles more into his side and kisses his neck.

Xxx

Elena had been trying to call Caroline for a couple days and it keeps going to her voicemail. Stefan comes back in the house "Her house is cleared no sign of her."

Elena looks at the two Salvatore's " Caroline left with Enzo he might be with her did you try calling him?"

" Went to voicemail."

Bonnie had cone back the night of Liz funeral " Where could she be?"

Damon laughs and everyone looks at him " Damon."

Damon puts his drink down "It's just hit me and it's so obvious I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. Blondie probably wanted to feel loved her mom just died her dad is dead she stopped anything with Stefan before anything started."

Stefan wants to find her interrupts his brother " Damon get to the point."

Damon sighs and looks around the room " The point little brother is who do we know that loves blondie unconditionally and is always there for her no matter what."

Damon thought they would catch on but the blank stares around the room tell him other wise " Guys the answers Klaus blondie is in New Orleans visiting Klaus and I guess she dragged Enzo with her."

Elena and Bonnie shake there heads " No that's impossible Caroline hates Klaus just like we all do because he killed me."

Stefan doesn't know why he didn't think of that earlier it is quite obvious " Why would she leave and not tell any of us?"

Damon rubs the bridge of his nose " Really I might not have the best relationship with blondie but it's so clearly obvious she went to Klaus. Turns out all those distract Klaus missions we sent her on paid off for her she formed a close relationship with him. I saw it first hand when Klaus was my jailer when you guys were trying to kill Kol."

Everyone was staring at Damon he never defends anyone unless it's Elena and Stefan. " We have to get her back."


	2. I'm not going back

" I would just like to go on record saying I'm not ok with this."

" Noted now get in the car if you want to save blondie."

Xxx

Klaus wakes up and feels someone pressed into his side. He looks down and sees Caroline has buried herself into his side her head is on his shoulder her arms are brought up near her face her knees scrunched up next to his hip. The blankets are around his waist.

He just looks at her she looks so precious and he cant believe she came to him when her mom died the only down side is she brought that new friend with her.

He hears his daughter fussing in the next room and goes in and get her out of her crib and brings her to the window. Caroline wakes up and the bed is empty she remembers coming to Klaus she doesn't want to be alone right now. " Klaus, Klaus, Klaus."

Klaus hears her and goes back into his room with his daughter. " Caroline I want you to meet my daughter Hope."

Klaus sits on the bed with Hope and hands her over to Caroline who has sat up in bed. " She's beautiful I didn't know you were starting a family here I can go."

" No stay you didn't traveled all this way to just leave."

" Why was the little werewolf slut Hayley here last night wearing a wedding dress? And how do you have a daughter vampires can't have children?"

Klaus looks down uncomfortable he didn't want to explain this and hoped Caroline didn't bring it up. " I'll answer the second question first. I slept with Hayley and with us both being werewolves we made a little wolf. To answer your first question I held Hayley's wedding here because she is the mother of my child and Elijah has a fixation with her."

Caroline gets out of the bed looking for her shoes. " I'm going to go. This was a stupid idea coming here, you have Hope and Hayley who probably still hates me and if she found out I was here she would snap my neck again. And stupid me thinking that you wouldn't have moved on from me with your declarations of love. I'm just going to get Enzo and leave you to your wedded bliss with Hayley. I'm sorry I called Hayley a slut."

Klaus realizes she has the wrong idea and tries to stop her. " Caroline you-"

"-No I get it you moved on it was stupid of me to think otherwise."

Klaus knows he's not going to get through to her so he has to try another way. " How are you going to leave you don't have any clothes and are wearing my shirt?"

Caroline turns back around from putting her dress on from yesterday " I'll figure it out. Why do you even care?"

"Caroline."

Caroline is out the room before Klaus can get near her.

Xxx

" Enzo get up were leaving."

Enzo rolls over in the guest bed and rubs his eyes " Why Cinderella I thought we came here so Prince Charming could make you feel better."

Caroline sitting on the end of his bed " Well looks like Prince Charming find another Cinderella and made a baby with her."

"Are we talking about the same guy, tall, curly dirty blonde hair, extremely possessive over you."

"Yes and the wedding we crashed yesterday was the mother of his child's and I'm guessing his wife who hates me we need to go."

Enzo nods and vamp dresses into his funeral clothes from yesterday." We need new clothes."

Xxx

Klaus who thought she would return to his room so he could explain what is really going on hears her going down the stairs. He runs out of his room Hope still in his arms " Caroline."

Caroline turns around at the door "Have a nice life with your wife and your daughter you'll never have to see me again."

Klaus sees Elijah standing in the living room doorway with a confused look on his face. " Here take Hope I have to go calm her down and explain what is actually go on."

Elijah looks at the door " Who was that, that just left."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Niklaus I am holding your miracle child nothing you say will be as unbelievable as you getting a women pregnant."

Klaus sighs and comes clean " That is Caroline Forbes the love of my life, my muse, my last love, my queen, the women who when she is ready I will spend eternity with. And her best friend Enzo."

Elijah is blown away with shock at his brothers confession. And just as Klaus has one foot out the door Hayley yells from the top of the stairs "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HOPE!"

"I didn't do anything with her she was fussing in her crib so I picked her up and now that another problem has arisen I gave her to Elijah."

Hayley calms down a little " I thought I lost her again, Jack went to go check on her and she was gone and he smelled vampire in nursery it scared me."

" She's down here with your other lover. So is this going to be like a doppelgänger thing where you can't choose between them. One day your with your wolf one day your with Elijah. Even a skilled doppleganger like Katerina could only put up that game for so long and you don't have the patience or skills she did."

Hayley vamps in front of klaus ready to yell at him possibly punch him when he snaps her neck " That was for Caroline."

Xxx

Caroline and Enzo find a clothes store that had just opened Enzo picks out black jeans black short sleeve shirt and a black jacket. While Caroline picks out black jeans, yellow tank top and leather jacket, and a pair of black heels. " Do you want to talk about it gorgeous?"

Caroline whips around " Talk about what that the guy who said he loved me, he wanted to be my last love, would wait for me however long it took married and somehow had a child with someone who hates me. Or the fact that this store has no good accessories."

" That's not what you usually wear why are you wearing leather and almost all black?"

" I'm in mourning, plus I'm in a new town where nobody that matters knows me and I want my outfit to give off the impression that if you talk to me I might kill you."

Enzo looks into her eyes to see if there's still that Caroline Forbes spark. "Well you still have your humanity so why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

Enzo compels the cashier to give them the clothes for free and there now just walking down bourbon street which is kinda empty being eight in the morning. " I was so stupid I actually believed he loved me how could I be so stupid. He terrorized the whole town he didn't love me I was just a toy to him."

Xxx

They find a bar called Rousseau's it's empty. Enzo compels the bartender two vodka's and pancakes.

" Sorry I'm on vervain and its 8 in the morning to early for vodka."

Enzo leans on the bar " Look my friend here is having a really bad forty eight hours and all she wants is vodka but I want her to have some actual food. So either give us what we want or one of us is going to kill you. Also if you think of vervaining us remember vampires are stronger and faster than a human."

The bartender scoffs and pours their drinks " When my friend hears you threatened to kill me he will kill you."

" Is that supposed to make us scared?"

A couple minutes later the pancakes are served and Caroline sluggishly bites into them she doesn't want them but she knows she has to eat something. " So what's the plan now gorgeous?"

Caroline slouches over and leans her head on Enzo's shoulder " For once I have no plan. This place was supposed to help me. Now it just makes me mad."

Enzo puts his arm around her " You'll never loose me gorgeous."

" As much as I may hate him for touching you he makes a point."

Caroline and Enzo look over at klaus at the end of bar. " What are you doing here?"

" I came to make sure you were ok and to explain what is going on."

Caroline still in Enzo's embrace nods. " I'm not married to Hayley I would never marry her she is as irritating as a doppelgänger more so if that's even possible. The only reason I have not killed her yet is because she is the mother of my child but the itch to kill her is still there. I still love you Caroline leaving Mystic Falls was hard because I knew I was leaving you. I think about you everyday, yesterday when I found you I was coming back from watching helplessly Kol die again. Seeing you made me feel better comforting you last night as you slept in arms felt right."

Caroline leaves Enzo's embrace looks at Klaus " How can you help me if you live with her. I step one foot into the house and she kills me. And right now if she tries anything I'll kill her first."

" She's gone plus I snapped her neck for hurting you. I want you to stay. Your always welcome at my home your always welcome at any of our houses."

Caroline nods " Thank you."

Xxx

Klaus pays for their food and after Caroline finishes her pancakes Klaus takes them both back to the compound. " Go upstairs to my room I have to do something first."

Klaus walks into the living room and sees Hayley and Jackson playing with hope " You need to leave now your upsetting my guest. Leave Hope and get out."

" This is my home too. I am not leaving Hope."

Klaus grabs Jackson by the neck and yanks him up so they are looking eye to eye and compels him " You will take Hayley to the bayou and if she tries to take my daughter with her snap her neck."

Jackson ends up having to snap Hayley's neck.

Xxx

Klaus takes hope upstairs where Caroline and Enzo are. " Sweetheart how are you doing?"

" I want to drink my sorrows."

"Let's get you some blood."

" If I give you Hope are you going freak out again and think Hayley's my wife. Which we will be talking about."

Caroline nods " I won't freak out."

Klaus gives hope to Caroline and brings them all to the kitchen. " Love why did you think I married Hayley, why did you freak out so much? The last time we talked you told me you have plans, a future, things you wanted and none of them include me."

Caroline looks up from Hope with a guilty look on her face " I was wrong when my mom died all I wanted was you to tell me it gets better. My future does include you. Yesterday when we arrived we saw Hayley in a wedding dress walking through your house and then you told me that you and Hayley had Hope. I always took comfort in knowing that if I ever had a problem or got into a bad situation or anything I could call you and you would always be there for me. But now I don't have that comfort anymore because you know have to worry about Hayley and Hope."

Klaus leans over the island in the kitchen and puts his hand over hers " Love I will always be there for you no matter what. I don't care about Hayley's safety."

Xxx

Klaus brings Caroline, Enzo and Hope outside. He has Hope sitting on a blanket on the grass with some of her toys with her. " Love I want you to hit me."

That catches Caroline off guard for two reasons for one she was watching Klaus with Hope she's surprised and two she can't believe he is asking her that. " Excuse me."

" When I get angry like you are right now I usually kill or draw/paint. I know you, you don't like to kill so that option is out and you might be a great art critic for me but I remember you telling me over one of our phone calls that you can't draw so that option is out. What you need to do is to release the anger inside you. So take out your anger on me."

" That's crazy I'm not going to hit you."

" It won't hurt and I heal quicker than you a positive of being a hybrid. And if you don't want to hit me should I go find someone you would hit."

Caroline shakes her head. " Fine I'll hit you."

Klaus smiles and puts his arms out " Have at it sweetheart."

Caroline punches him in the chest repeatedly until she starts crying again. Klaus pulls her in for a hug. " It will get better love."

Xxx

Caroline is punching Klaus again when Damon, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie barge into the backyard just as they were about to knock on the front door they heard noises coming from the back of the house." I see your still barging into houses. What if I was indecent or indisposed with Caroline."

Elena is next to Damon and looking at Caroline she doesn't understand why Caroline is here. " Caroline would never sleep with you."

Klaus smiles at Caroline then smirks at Elena " I wouldn't say never. I remember a beautiful day everyone was cheering that Katerina was dying. Caroline went out Into the woods to find the quarterback and came back hours after he was found and well into the night. All Caroline has to say is she wants to do it again and I would have her on every surface of this house screaming my name and feeling pleasure you can only dream of. We all know Damon can't satisfy even an original how is he supposed to satisfy a diluted blood bag like yourself. Stefan can satisfy an original but Damon can't."

Elena glares at Klaus smug look " Caroline let's get you home you need to be with friends not the enemy."

Caroline has a lot of emotions flowing through her at the moment. She looks between Elena, Bonnie and Klaus "Enzo can you take Hope and find Elijah or Rebekah I don't think Klaus would want her witnessing this."

Enzo reaches down to pick Hope up and Klaus growls Caroline looks up at him " Enzo won't let anything hurt her and will give her straight to a sibling."

Caroline faces her friends " I'm not leaving and Klaus isn't my enemy he never was Klaus is my friend, my future, the one person who I know I can count on anything for, I know Klaus will always have my back and respect my feelings. My first birthday after I turned I was dying from a hybrid bite from Tyler and none of you came by see how I was doing Matt did stayed with me and Klaus healed me he didn't have to he could've of let me die but he didn't not only did he save me he gave me a reason to live help me embrace my vampirism. I'm proud to be a vampire. Even though I'm not a Mikealson I think Klaus has included me into his always and forever because I know Klaus will always and forever be looking out for me and be there when I need him."

Klaus nods he agrees with her when he first saw her when he was giving Tyler Elena's blood he made a silent vow to himself the night of homecoming that he would always protect her.

" Blonde I will snap your neck and put you in the car if you don't come with us. One way or another your coming with us back to Mystic Falls"

Klaus steps forward and growls then snaps his neck. " If you can't treat Caroline with respect get out of my house and never return."

Elena looks down at Damon then at Caroline " Caroline."

" I'm staying here. Klaus can help me more than you can. You never respected me or valued my option it's always about you Elena. For once I want it to be about me with Klaus it is about me."

Elena looks at Bonnie she doesn't like how this is turning out either. " Caroline your our friend were not going to abandon you."

Caroline smiles at her she happy Bonnie is back but she doesn't want to leave. " I'm happy your back Bonnie but that doesn't change anything. Klaus and Enzo are helping me through the pain of losing my mom. After she died and the reason I came here was so I can turn off my humanity or have Rebekah because I know Klaus wouldn't do it compel me to take the pain away. Right now I'm still hurting but not as much having Klaus in my life again soothes me. I can't describe it but his presence makes me feel safe."

Elena looks at Stefan she thinks he could maybe get through to her. " Caroline our home is Mystic Falls I have feelings for you too. Come back and we can start something."

"No in the car coming here I had a lot of time to think and I've come to the realization that I never did have feelings for you. Sure when I first met you I thought you were hot but those feelings went away after I saw you choose Elena. Then we became best friends. I only said I had feelings for you because everything in my life was spiraling out of control and I needed to have control of something so I said I had feelings for you seen I met you but it wasn't true."

Elena and friends leave without Caroline they didn't want to but they had no choice Caroline was wasn't leaving and they wouldn't force her.

Xxx

"Your right love not only have I included you into my always and forever I consider you part of my family."

Caroline smiles at him and hugs him. " Thank you Klaus."

Klaus kisses her forehead " Your welcome love."


End file.
